Na opak
by Gizmolog
Summary: Merthur. Morgana przyłapuje Artura i Merlina na pieszczotach w poniekąd publicznej szafie. Zbiera się wokół nich tłumek osób, które niekoniecznie powinny się tam znaleźć, a potem na jaw wychodzą pewne kwestie trzymane dotychczas w tajemnicy. Crack, genderbender i podteksty natury erotycznej w ilościach przekraczających wszelkie normy - w każdym razie na pewno moje normy.
**Tekst poniższy powstał w ramach akcji** _ **Promptobranie**_ **na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem i zawiera crack, podteksty oraz genderbender. Rating może być trochę zawyżony, ale uznałam, że lepiej tak, niż na odwrót. Od samego początku jego istnienia nie przyznaję się do tego fanfika. Nie przyznaję się, że to w ogóle był mój pomysł. Nie wiem, kto wymyślał prompty na akcję - ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tego, który wykorzystałam tym razem - ale na pewno zrobił to specjalnie po to, żebym popełniła ten zły,** _ **zły**_ **tekst. Tak twierdziłam, kiedy opublikowałam poniższe po raz pierwszy, i zdania nie zmieniłam.**

 **Na opak**

Wszystko idzie bardzo dobrze do czasu, kiedy to samo _wszystko_ sypie się jak chybotliwa góra dokumentów na królewskim stole. Oczywiście z winy Morgany, ale to jedno jakoś akurat wcale Artura nie zaskakuje. W przeciwieństwie do całej reszty, z Morganą na czele.

\- Ha! Mam was! - rozlega się triumfalne wołanie. I to właśnie wtedy, kiedy wędrujące po szyi Merlina wargi Artura nareszcie znalazły swój cel, a język przedarł się przez zaciekle bronioną barierę zębów. Tych samych, które w następnym momencie prawie go odgryzły, bo Merlin najwyraźniej też dała się zaskoczyć. - Możecie wyjść z szafy!

Cierpiętnicze westchnienie Artura burzy już i tak potargane włosy Merlina. Drzwi komody otwierają się ze skrzypieniem przywodzącym na myśl bardzo zardzewiałe zawiasy. Oj, zamkowa służba nie przyłożyła się do pracy, jak zawsze zresztą, kiedy słowo _służba_ oznacza konkretnie _Merlina_. Te zawiasy zdecydowanie wymagają naoliwienia - zapewne właśnie przez ich skrzypienie Morganie udało się nakryć zakochaną parę podczas ukradkowej schadzki. Wyobrażenie śliskich dłoni Merlina oliwiących... wcale nie zawiasy... przesuwających się w górę i w dół, w górę i w dół po śliskiej od olejku twardości... delikatne palce Merlina na skórze Artura... to uczucie w podbrzuszu... Że też Morgana musiała im przerwać, zanim jeszcze doszło do tego, do czego miało dojść!

Kiedy ramię w ramię wychodzą z ciemnej szafy, Morgana patrzy na Merlina i robi zdumioną minę.

\- Merlin? - pyta z wyraźnie szczerym niedowierzaniem. - Ty i Artur?

Artur słyszy głośny szum w uszach i wie, że to wściekłość w postaci czystej. Jak Morgana _śmie_ sugerować, że Merlin jest nieodpowiednią osobą dla Artura!

Zaraz jednak okazuje się, że wcale nie o to chodzi, bo następne słowa Morgany docierają do Artura jasno i wyraźnie:

\- Merlinie, to ty jesteś gejem?!

Merlin rumieni się uroczo i Artur w jednej chwili jest gotów wybaczyć Morganie wtargnięcie w ich życie intymne.

\- Merlinie? - rozlega się nowy głos. - Naprawdę?

Artur odwraca głowę i patrzy prosto na Gwen zakrywającą usta dłońmi. Oczy dziewczyny są otwarte tak szeroko, że wydają się dwa razy większe niż zwykle.

Merlin czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej i spuszcza wzrok. Wygląda teraz tak cudownie, że Artur ma ochotę natychmiast wyrzucić wszystkich nieproszonych gości ze swojej komnaty, zedrzeć z Merlina całe ubranie, do ostatniego skrawka tej okropnej chustki na szyi, a potem... Problem w tym, że znajdują się na zamkowym korytarzu, a nie w książęcych komnatach, więc nie bardzo jest jak kogokolwiek wypraszać. Ale jeszcze chwila i Artur porzuci wszelkie pozory grzeczności, i po prostu zaciągnie Merlina do swoich komnat, pal licho Morganę, Gwen, Gajusza, zbłąkanych strażników, leniwych służących i całą resztę tego zbiegowiska, które dotychczas zdążyło się wokół nich zgromadzić. I wszyscy patrzą na Merlina, jakby było to jakieś dziwne zjawisko, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli. Albo czary.

\- Chyba nikt w całym zamku nie podejrzewał, że jesteś gejem - mówi w końcu Artur z jawną kpiną w głosie. Kiedy ma ochotę śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie, Artur często ucieka się do kpin. To sposób, który zwykle się sprawdza.

Merlin wyraźnie waha się przez chwilę, a potem wzdycha. Artur domyśla się, co zaraz usłyszy, więc nie czuje żadnego zaskoczenia na dźwięk słów:

\- Nie jestem gejem. - Merlin podnosi głowę i powoli, bardzo powoli rozwiązuje chustkę, którą nosi na szyi. Artur ma ochotę przykryć te szczupłe, delikatne palce swoimi dłońmi i pomóc im. - Jak mogę być gejem - długi kawałek czerwonej tkaniny opada na kamienną podłogę - skoro jestem kobietą? - Merlin lekko, leciutko obniża dekolt koszuli, zaledwie na tyle, żeby wyraźnie było widać krągłość jej niewielkiego biustu.

Artur czuje _ogromną_ chęć, praktycznie _potrzebę_ , objęcia tych drobnych piersi dłońmi i przesunięcia kciukami po sutkach, aż pociemnieją i zrobią się twarde, takie twarde... Zaciska mocniej nogi i dla niepoznaki stwierdza nonszalanckim tonem:

\- Czyli, jako kobieta, nie możesz być gejem, a jedynie lesbijką.

\- Żebym była lesbijką, ty też musisz być kobietą - zauważa Merlin prawie pytająco.

\- Ustalone więc. Nie jesteś gejem, tylko lesbijką - podsumowuje Artur. - Wszyscy słyszeli? - Rozgląda się dokoła.

Sądząc po opadłych szczękach zgromadzonych - tak, słyszeli. Najwyraźniej po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie żeby dla Artura było to jakieś zaskoczenie...

\- Arturze, jak możesz! - nagły okrzyk przerywa grobową ciszę na korytarzu.

O, proszę, zjawił się również jej ojciec. Też zaskoczony, a raczej wstrząśnięty, ale z trochę innego powodu niż pozostali tu obecni.

\- To miała być tajemnica! - ciągnie król Uther rozpaczliwie, wczepiwszy palce w skąpe włosy na głowie o zielonkawej skórze. Ciekawe, czy ten odcień cery to efekt szoku, czy może przestawania z aktualną konkubiną, trollicą Katariną.

\- Szybko by się wydała, panie - zauważa Merlin bezczelnie, jak zwykle. - W trakcie nocy poślubnej żona nie miałaby wątpliwości co do płci swojej... kogo właściwie? - Merlin spogląda na Artura pytająco. - Żony? - Oczy ciemnowłosej dziewczyny śmieją się zawadiacko.

Na niebiosa, jak Artur ją _uwielbia_!

Oczywiście nie powie jej tego, na pewno nie tu, nie przy wszystkich. Może potem, w sypialni, kiedy Merlin zrobi tą swoją magiczną sztuczkę z palcami...

Artur otrząsa się. Nie, nie może o tym myśleć w tej chwili, bo straci nad sobą kontrolę. Mówi więc stanowczo, jak to ma w zwyczaju:

\- Merlinie?

\- Tak, Arturze?

Faktycznie, nie ma już sensu zachowywać pozorów i nazywać Artura „panem". Z drugiej strony zwracanie się do niej per „pani", czyli odpowiednio do jej statusu najstarszego dziecka panującego króla, mogłoby przyprawić przynajmniej część obecnych - z rzeczonym królem na czele - o apopleksję albo innego globusa. Co wcale jednak nie sprawia, że Artur mówi co innego, niż zamierzała.

\- Zamknij się - kończy księżniczka z krzywym uśmiechem.

\- Tak, Arturze - zgadza się Merlin, robiąc oczywiście wszystko, tylko nie to, co kazała mu Artur.

Na szczęście ojciec Artura prawdopodobnie nie słyszał impertynenckiej uwagi służącej swojej córki, bo jakoś nie zmienia tematu.

\- Skąd ja teraz wezmę dziedzica? - rozpacza Uther jak, nie przymierzając, kobieta. Którą nie jest... o ile wiadomo Arturowi. - Skąd Camelot weźmie następnego króla?!

\- Ależ ojcze, masz przecież jeszcze mnie - zauważa Morgana. - Owszem, to Artur jest twoim starszym dzieckiem, w dodatku jednym z prawego łoża, ale _ja_ jestem twoim synem, więc i następcą tronu. - Dumnie podnosi głowę. - A jeśli nawet nie uznasz mojego prawa do tronu, to zawsze pozostaje _mój_ syn, który niebawem się urodzi. - I Morgana z tą swoją dumną miną wskazuje ręką stojącą po swojej lewicy Gwen.

Gwen, która uśmiecha się nieśmiało i z rumieńcem zażenowania obejmuje dłońmi bardzo, _bardzo_ duży brzuch.

Artur wybałusza oczy na Morganę. Tym razem _jest_ zaskoczona.

\- Mam brata - szepcze. - Mam brata...

Po czym budzi się we własnym łóżku.

W pierwszym odruchu paniki dłoń Artura wędruje poniżej pasa, po czym młody król Camelotu oddycha z ulgą. Wszystko w porządku, wszystko na swoim miejscu, to był tylko sen, Artur wciąż jest jednak mężczyzną. Co za ulga. Udaje mu się wziąć trzy głębokie oddechy na uspokojenie, kiedy z boku dobiega go zaspane:

\- Znowu przyśnił ci się jakiś koszmar o magii?

Artur wzdryga się gwałtownie - zapomniał, że nie spędza już nocy samotnie. Już od dłuższego czasu nie. Zaraz jednak uśmiecha się szeroko, bo osobie, z którą sypia, może bez wstydu czy żalu powiedzieć kompletnie wszystko. Zawsze mógł, nawet jeśli latami nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Nie uwierzysz - mówi więc. - Śniło mi się, że jestem kobietą! A Morgana mężczyzną, moim młodszym bratem-bękartem!

\- Nie jesteś kobietą - zapewnia go przytomniejszy już głos. - Coś chyba wiem na ten temat... - I szczupła dłoń o długich palcach zaciska się na szybko twardniejącej męskości Artura. - Widzisz? Nie jesteś kobietą.

Artur z trudem powstrzymuje jęk podniecenia. Nie da ukochanemu tej satysfakcji. Przynajmniej nie tak od razu. Z trudem przełyka ślinę, żeby wydusić z siebie możliwie neutralnym tonem:

\- W moim śnie ty też byłeś kobietą - wytyka. - Wszystko na opak... - Tym razem nie jest w stanie stłumić odgłosu, który wydobywa z głębi jego ciała kciuk dokładnie zbierający pierwsze krople nasienia z królewskiej żołędzi.

Merlin śmieje się gardłowo, a jego oczy błyszczą w świetle świecy jak płonące węgle, kiedy służący, najbliższy przyjaciel i ukochany króla Camelotu w jednej osobie zlizuje z palca lepką ciecz.

\- Ach tak... - mruczy ciemnowłosy mężczyzna z ustami pełnymi własnego kciuka. Och, jak bardzo Artur chciałby wsunąć między te wargi swoje palce. Albo jeszcze lepiej coś dłuższego i grubszego. - Zaraz ci udowodnię, że ja też nie jestem kobietą.

\- Merlinie - wydusza z siebie Artur.

\- Tak, Arturze? - Merlin uśmiecha się, z pełną świadomością biorąc udział w ich odwiecznej grze.

\- Zamknij się - kontynuuje król.

\- Tak, panie.

\- I zrób może lepszy użytek z tego twojego niewyparzonego języka - proponuje Artur tonem rozkazu.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, _mój panie_.

Merlin nie spuszcza wzroku z oczu Artura, kiedy powoli, zbyt powoli, cudownie powoli zsuwa się coraz niżej, aż jego gorący oddech owiewa najdelikatniejszą część królewskiego ciała. Artur w duchu dziękuje niebiosom, że to był tylko sen. Potem jednak Merlin zabiera się do dzieła i wszelkie myśli ulatują z głowy króla Camelotu. Na długi, dłuuugi czas.


End file.
